


Valentine's Days

by MASD_1138



Series: Arranged Mariage AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dates, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Modern Royalty, Slice of Life, They really love food, Time Skips, Valentine's Day Fluff, good boyfriend Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Valentine's Day has always been special to them throughout their relationship.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Arranged Mariage AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Valentine's Days

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized yesterday that I totally forgot about Valentine's Day lol. So here's a little something a came up with, I hope you all like it. <3

Poe had planned everything perfectly for Valentine’s Day. His squadron was on a mission and he had conveniently scheduled the refuelling at the Jakku base. This means that he has a maximum of two hours for his date with Rey and he’s planning on making it a good one. This is the first time he’s going on a real date for Valentine’s Day and he’s a bit nervous about it. He’s done some charity events before where he visits retirement homes where he dances with a couple of old ladies, but he’s never had one with the person he loves.

Poe lands his jet perfectly down the runway and follows the indication until he’s parked in the right hangar. He jumps out of the cockpit and is immediately greeted by Rey’s wonderful smile.

“Hello beautiful,” Poe says, leaning in and kissing her softly on her cheek. “I have missed you so so much.”

“You need to visit me more often,” Rey answers and hugs him. They are still hidden behind the jet, so Poe uses the opportunity to sneak a quick kiss. “I’ll get my crew working on your squadron’s jets, meet me in my office in 10?”

“Perfect,” Poe answers and grabs his bag with all the supplies he brought for the date. 

Poe quickly makes sure that the rest of his squadron is settled in the mess hall and that everyone is okay.

“I’ll be in the head mechanic’s office if you need me,” Poe adds before walking out the door.

When Poe opens the door to Rey’s office, he’s quickly engulfed in a warm hug. He truly realizes how much he misses her every time he holds her in his arms and feels how real she is.

Poe cups the side of her face, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ears. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Poe whispers against her lips. “I brought you so many things to eat, you aren’t even ready for it.”

“Mmmh I hope you thought of getting me some koyo melons, I have been craving those for weeks now,” Rey answers, tugging a bit on the straps of Poe’s flight suit.

Poe removes his bag from his shoulders and pulls out a soft blanket and lays it down on the floor. 

“For you milady,” Poe bows, making Rey giggle before sitting down. Poe joins her on the floor and pulls out a few containers out of the bag. “I obviously brought you some koyo slices, but also a couple of other things.” He takes off the lid of another container and hands it to Rey. “So these are chocolate covered strawberries. It’s the most cliche snack for today but I couldn’t stop myself.” He then shows the cookies he brought and the other candied goods he judged appropriate for the day. “and for the real surprise,” Poe rubs his hands together excitedly before pulling out a very expensive bottle from the bag.

“Poe we can’t drink, we’re both on duty!” Rey exclaims looking quite offended that Poe sneaked alcohol into her military base. 

“It’s not alcohol!” Poe says, putting both his hands up in defence. “It’s koyo sparkling juice! The kids in Yavin drink this, I have to pilot a plane in less than two hours!”

“Oh then this sounds really yummy then,” Rey says in wonder and uncorks the bottle. “It smells so good!”

Rey serves them both of cup of it and they start going through the snacks. “Did you make these cookies?” Rey says after taking her first bite of it.

“Yeah, it’s actually my mom’s recipe,” Poe admits with a nostalgic smile. “We used to make them together all the time.”

“I really like them.”

“Then I’ll make them for you more often.”

They talk about everything that has happened since their last meeting. Both of their watches ring at the same, indicating that their little date is over and they both have to go back to their teams. Poe shoves everything back into his bag and stands up. Rey starts folding the blanket, but he stops her.

“Keep it, I want you to have it.”

“Poe it looks so expensive, I can’t keep it,” Rey argues.

“It’s fine, it a traditional woven yavinese blanket. It’s like you will have a little piece of me with you.”

“Well when you say it that way,” Rey muses and holds the blanket against her chest. “I will miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. I should have another mission in a month or two and I’ll make sure to refuel here again so we can have a bit of time,” Poe says, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

When Poe climbs back into his cockpit and asks for the okay to air control, he can’t help but hope that he’ll be forced stay for more time. 

Before he ignites his engine, he takes one last look at Rey standing on the edge of the tarmac. It hurts to leave her every time and one day he hopes he will be able to tell her who he truly is.

***  
_A year later_

“Buddy, I can’t believe you are actually doing this,” Snap says as he watches Poe pack his car. “If your father learns about this, I will be in so much trouble.

“Snap, I’m giving you the chance to have a romantic weekend with Karé in the royal vacation house for Valentine’s Day,” Poe retorts.

“Yeah well the official story is that we are going on a training retreat with you, so I hope no one checks up on us.”

“If they do we have a story to stick to. I just want to have two days with my girl.” Poe puts Beebee’s stuff next to the food cooler. Since he’s driving to Jakku this time and not on duty, he can bring his dog to meet Rey. She’s been telling him since the day Poe showed her a picture of his corgi that she wanted to meet him. “Anyway, I should get going I have a thirteen hour drive ahead of me so I need to get on the road,” Poe announces as he closes the trunk of the car. 

“Send me a message when you cross the border and when you get to the rendez-vous point.” Snap squeezes his shoulder and gets into his own car. They are both leaving at the same time and Poe is making a small detour just to make sure nobody suspects anything. 

“See you in a couple of days Snap.”

Poe lifts Beebee into the passenger seat and clips in his safety harness before settling into the drivers seat. He uses his encrypted phone to send a quick message to Rey, telling her that he’s leaving Yavin and on his way.

The drive is really long and Poe almost gets stopped at the border because of his military passport since he couldn’t use his royal one, but he makes it into the country. He sends a quick message to Snap as promised and also one to Rey. She had given him the address to her own summer house. It’s weird to think that they still have to hide their relationship since they are technically getting married in two months and it is risky for him to cross the border and maybe get recognized, but they really wanted to be together for Valentine’s Day. Poe makes a quick stop at a rest station for Bee to go pee and to refill the gas tank and they get back on the road for the final hour. 

Poe pulls into driveway of the summer house and types in the code to the compound which make the garage doors open so he can park the car. Rey is already waiting for him when he gets out and they wrap each other into a warm embrace. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day sweetheart,” Poe murmurs into her hair. “Let me get Beebee out of the car so you can meet him.”

Rey lets him out of her arms so Poe can get to the passenger’s side. As soon as the corgis little paws hit the ground, he runs to Rey, jumping at her feet.

“So this is the good boy you’ve been telling me about,” Rey coos. “He’s so cute Poe! I’m so happy you brought him!”

Poe wraps his arms around her waist from behind. “You know what else I’ve brought?”

Rey leans back, enjoying how close they are. “Mmmh let me guess, food?” She answer teasingly.

“So. Much. Food. A whole trunk of food that you aren’t even ready to dig into.”

“Then let’s get everything into the house so we can start our weekend.”

It takes them about thirty minutes to get everything into the house before they decide to eat something. “Should I set the table?” Poe asks as Rey starts pulling out the food containers from the cooler.

“I have something better planned,” Rey answers and leaves the room, coming back with the blanket from their first Valentine’s Day. “Let’s have a little picnic in the living room!”

They eat together on the floor, using the moment to catch up on everything that’s been going on in both their lives. 

“Are you ready for the wedding princess?” Poe asks Rey with a smirk, laying on his side. “I heard you are getting married to some fancy prince.”

“Oh you know, it is what it is. An arranged marriage was alway going to be in my future,” Rey jokes, sighing dramatically and laying down beside him. 

They both laugh, finding the situation that they managed to get himself into completely absurd. This is the first time they are spending time together not on a military base and without being afraid of getting discovered again. 

The weekend is over way too quickly and Poe has to go back home to his duties just like Rey does. They kiss each other goodbye, both of them excited that the next time they will see each other , it will be to get married.

***  
_Present day_  
Rey wakes up alone in bed, well almost alone since Bee is still snuggled up in her arms. She gets up, putting her bathrobe on before starting to look around the apartment for Poe.

When she walks into the living room, everything is set up for a little picnic, their traditional Valentine’s Day blanket laid down in the middle of it. There are bowls of fruit and glasses of koyo just already on it, but still no sight of her husband.

Finally, Poe walks into the living room, too plates in his hands. “Hi, good morning.” Poe stops walking, a sheepish smile on his face. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, I just woke up alone in bed and I was wondering were you went,” Rey answers. “What’s all this?”

“Well since we don’t have the time to have our traditional Valentine’s Day dinner because of all the events today, I thought we could have a little breakfast instead.” Poe puts the plates down on the blanket, revealing the pancakes that he just made. 

They eat quicker than they would have liked since they have many events to attend all over the city for the day, but it still really nice for them to have this special little moment together.

Eventually, Rose walks in with her datapad, giving them their full schedule for the day. “I also have your outfits planned and ready for you in the closet.” Rose says. “I’ll clean up everything for you here so you can get ready.”

“Thank you Rose,” Rey answers. “Would you mind putting the blanket back in our room after you’re done?”

“Of course Rey, now let’s get this show on the road!”

After Rey his dressed in the flowy baby pink dress Rose had chosen for her, she walks out and smiles at Poe who’s wearing a nice grey suit that compliments her look perfectly. He steps in front of her with both his arms behind his back. 

“What are you hiding there Flyboy?” 

“Why don’t you open it?” Poe hands her a box wrapped in corny Valentine’s Day paper. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Rey says, but still opens it because she knows he loves to spoil her all the time. She tears into the paper carefully and opens the box, revealing a beautiful golden chain with flower detailing. “Poe this is so beautiful,” Rey whispers, surprised by how intricate the design is.

“I had it made for you. I couldn’t really give you anything like this before, so I wanted this year to be extra special,” Poe explains. 

“Can you help me put it on?”

“I would love to.” Poe moves to stand behind her and moves her hair to the side so he can close the clasp of the necklace. “It looks amazing on you sweetheart,” he says, kissing her on the cheek.

“Thank you Poe, I really love it.” Rey turns around and gives him a proper kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
